When a unit or the like is suspended from and fixed to a ceiling, a space above a ceiling, a beam, or the like of a building (hereinafter referred to as ceiling), for example, suspension bolts are attached to the ceiling, and the unit or the like is fixed to the suspension bolts. For example, in the case of an indoor unit installed on the indoor side of an air-conditioning apparatus, suspension brackets of the indoor unit are fixed to suspension bolts, and the indoor unit is suspended from a ceiling. Here, conventionally, the suspension brackets are often provided at positions on the lower side of the unit in the vertical direction (positions closer to the inside of a room (floor) when installed) (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).